Spring Break Is A Mess!
by Darkrose55
Summary: Asuka hates spring break. She's missing someone, but she also regrets meeting that person as well. What happens when that someone comes to visit her for the break? What will she tell her friends? Lili/Asuka, Jin/Xiaoyu. Yuri, don't like don't read. TEEN
1. Spring Break Wait, SHE

**A/N: March break FTW~! WOOT! *Clears throat* so anyways, it's march/spring break, and I wanted to write a new Lili/Asuka fanfic. This is dedicated to my first Reviewer ever- **_**Blue-Cat00! **_**Thanks soo much for reviewing 'How Big Are They?' hun! Imma write more Lili/Asuka fanfic for you :3 So enjoy everyone!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tekken. It belongs to Namco. (Getting tired of saying this~)**

**Story: Spring Break...Wait...She's here?**

**Chapter: One**

**Summary: Asuka hates spring break. She's missing someone, and she's also regretting meeting the same person. What happens when she comes to visit for the spring break?**

**Pairing: Lili/Asuka, some Jin/Xiaoyu**

**Rating: Teen (May vary later on...)**

**Warnings: This story has Yuri in it. I suggest you click the back button if you hate Yuri. Swearing is in this as well.**

**Other than that.. ENJOYZ! X3**

The bell rang.

The sound of desks moving across the floor and eager voices could be heard. It was march break, and everyone was excited. Everyone except one person that is…

"Fuck! I hate march break!" Asuka yelled, slamming her locker shut.

Xiaoyu, who happened to be in her own locker beside Asuka's winced at the noise. She sighed and smiled.

"Asuka, march break is loads of fun! There's so many reasons people are excited!" Xiaoyu chimed.

Asuka scowled at the happy petite Chinese girl that stood before her, bouncing around with a smile.

"Name them." Asuka ordered her.

Xiaoyu put a finger to her lip. "Hmm… well, no more annoying teachers for awhile, no homework, more time with friends, more time to relax, and more time to have FUN!" Xiaoyu exaggerated, putting more emphasis on 'fun'.

Asuka growled and hit Xiaoyu in the head lightly. "You're too damn loud. I thought you were 18?"

Xiaoyu pouted and rubbed her head. "I _am _18!"

Asuka laughed and motioned Xiaoyu to follow her. "Well you sure don't act like it."

. . . . . . . . .

"Ay yo Jin! I'm back!" Asuka called out, entering the apartment with Xiaoyu in tow.

Jin turned his attention away from his laptop and looked at his cousin. "Hey Asuka. How was your last day before march break?"

Asuka groaned and plopped down beside her busy looking cousin. "Can we _please _not talk about march break?"

Jin raised an eyebrow and looked at Xiaoyu, who walked in the living room and sat down beside Asuka. "What's up with her?" he asked Xiaoyu.

Xiaoyu shrugged. "I guess she has nothing to do for the break."

Asuka sent a pillow from the couch they all where sitting on flying at Xiaoyu, but Jin caught it before it could it her.

Asuka sighed. "I could go get Hwoarang and get wasted with him but I wanna do something else instead of that."

Xiaoyu's patience was wearing thin. "Then what?"

Asuka thought for a minute, but then her face went blank. " I don't know…" Asuka sighed.

Xiaoyu gasped in excitement. "I know, I know! Let's go to the beach!" she suggested.

Jin stared back at his laptop intensely for 5 minutes before closing it and scanning the room. He sighed. "I'm alright with that, as long as Asuka is."

Xiaoyu and Jin looked at Asuka, waiting for her answer.

Asuka was hesitant. She felt something was missing from her break, something that seemed to have an impact on her. Maybe it was _someone. _Asuka shook her head. _No Asuka! You're straight, straight as a line! You can't possibly be falling for Lili can you? _Asuka asked herself, narrowing her eyes. She went into deep thought for a moment.

"ASUKA!" Jin yelled, bringing her away from her train of thought.

Asuka jumped. Startled, she looked up at her cousin.

"Oh! Sorry." Asuka said with a smile. "Beach right?"

"Yeah…?" Xiaoyu answered.

"We just asked you if you were coming." Jin added.

"Then count me in!" Asuka chimed. _This is gonna fucking suck…._

**4 minutes later….**

Asuka sat in the back of the Classic Chevrolet sulking.

Xiaoyu and Jin were talking to each other about getting a new car soon, and how their days went. Xiaoyu was wearing a pink bikini that fit perfectly on her tiny body and her hair was down, at least it was the first time Asuka saw it down. Jin was wearing a pair of black trunks and was shirtless. Asuka was wearing a tight form black bikini that showed a bit too much cleavage, which she was worried about. _I haven't wore this bikini in a year! I need a new one…_ Asuka thought to herself, tugging at the top part. She sighed and sunk back into the seat. While looking out the window, Asuka saw a flash of blonde hair pass by. She gasped and sat up in surprise. Xiaoyu looked at Asuka.

"What is it 'Suki?" Xiaoyu asked, eyebrow raised.

Asuka blushed slightly when she noticed Xiaoyu heard her gasp. "I-It's nothing…"

Xiaoyu smiled. "Okay. I was just asking Jin why he has a pretty old car and an apartment if he has lots of money."

Jin growled and made a right turn down the street, water could be seen in the distance. "Because it's best to stay low key. Do you know how many people want me dead?"

"Again with the 'I'm being hunted' story? Geez Jinny, I'm pretty sure that's why you have _bodyguards_." Xiaoyu scoffed.

Jin gripped the steering wheel. "Ling, this isn't the time to be bitchy at the moment."

Xiaoyu's eyes widened in anger. "Ling? Did you just call me _Ling_?"

Jin rolled his eyes. "It is your name isn't it?"

"OI!" Asuka yelled, stopping the two from fighting anymore. "Turn left here." Asuka told Jin, pointing out the window.

Jin did as Asuka told him to and pulled up to the parking lot at the beach. Jin turned off the truck and hopped out. Xiaoyu carried pails and shovels while Asuka carried a basket full of food. They walked down the boardwalk until they reached the sands of the beautiful beach. Xiaoyu giggled and plopped down onto the sand, sticking her feet into it.

"Now isn't this nice? A day at the beach with one of my friends and my boyfriend!" Xiaoyu beamed.

Asuka took out her towel and spread it out beside Xiaoyu. She her eyes scanned the beach before she sat down on her towel. "Guess so, but I still hate march break."

"Maybe it's because your grades haven't been the best, Asuka. You're probably worried about your exams." Jin stated, sitting next to Xiaoyu.

Asuka rolled her eyes. "That's not it!"

Xiaoyu picked up a big yellow bucket and walked to the water. "Jinny~! Come help me get some water for our moat!" Xiaoyu called out.

Jin obeyed his tiny girlfriend and walked over to help her collect water. Asuka shook her head and giggled.

"Ah Xiaoyu, acts like she's 11, and she sure does love it." Asuka said, laying down on her towel and shutting her eyes. She felt pretty good, the beach was a great idea. She was clearing her mind of any distractions that would cause her not to enjoy her break. At least, she hoped. Asuka ran her fingers through her light brown hair and sighed. _That girl…_

***Flashback***

_"Not bad, your lips taste really good." Lili told Asuka with a smile._

_Asuka turned red. "T-Thank you." she answered, looking down at the pavement._

"_You look really cute when you blush." Lili whispered._

***End of Flashback***

_That DAMN girl!_ Asuka growled to herself, squeezing her eyes tight. She wanted to forget that memory of the sweet blonde, blue eyed girl she met merely a month ago. She wanted to forget the memory of her soft lips touching hers, making her heart beat uncontrollably. That damn girl. That damn beautiful girl. That damn beautiful, sweet girl.

Lili Rochefort.

"I knew I'd find you here." a sweet voice whispered.

Asuka's eyes flew open. She looked up to see the blonde haired beauty leaning over her, smiling at her. She gasped.

"Lili?" Asuka asked, making sure it was her.

The blonde leaned over more so Asuka could get a good look at her face. Once she seen Asuka's eyes light up, she giggled. "Weren't expecting me? I can leave if you want."

Asuka shook her head and sat up. "Oh no, stay! I'm just here with Jin and Xiaoyu."

Lili sat down beside Asuka and smiled warmly. "I just had to come back. I couldn't shake the memory of our sweet kiss. It just- stuck to me."

Asuka giggled nervously. She was still unsure about her feelings towards Lili, and if she was sure, she didn't want anyone else to know. "That's- sweet."

Lili frowned. "You just hesitated. What's wrong Asuka?"

Asuka smiled. "Oh it's nothing. Don't worry about it… okay?"

Lili giggled once again and moved closer to Asuka. "I should worry about you if I care about you shouldn't I? I can't have you upset."

Asuka was about to speak until she saw what Lili was wearing. Lili was wearing a white bikini with red stripes that fit her body ever so nicely, her hair was down and she had a pair of black sunglasses propped on her head. Asuka gulped and took a deep breath in. _Holy shit. She's got a nice body…_ Asuka thought to herself, eyeing Lili head to toe. Lili noticed and giggled, pulling Asuka into an embrace.

"My, my, Asuka Kazama. You sure have a beautiful wandering eye." Lili purred.

Asuka chewed on her lips nervously. She knew this march break was gonna be a long one. A _great _one at that.

**F/N: So here's chapter one! I wanted to do a march break story, and I got this cool Lili/Asuka idea. Jin and Xiaoyu are also in it, but it's mostly based on Lili and Asuka. I hope you liked it! Please R&R!**


	2. Water, Sand, And Ice Cream

**A/N: Hey everyone~! Chapter one got three reviews, and I was happy people are enjoying this story! So to my reviewers:**_**Blue-Cat00, Yasaman, **_**and**_** IronShounen**_**… Thank you so much! ^^ enjoy everyone!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tekken. If I did own Tekken, Lili and Asuka would be a cannon couple. (Tekken belongs to Namco.)**

**Story: Spring Break Is A Mess!**

**Chapter: Two- Water, Sand, and Ice Cream**

**Summary: Lili Rochefort is in town to visit. She meets up with Asuka, who is slowly developing feelings for Lili, but tries her best to deny it because of Jin and Xiaoyu. Will things heat up between the two girls?**

**Pairing: Lili/Asuka (Main focus this chapter), some Jin/Xiaoyu**

**Rating: Teen**

**Warnings: Yuri (Obviously xD) don't like Yuri, click the back button… NOW. Swearing, and that's about it ^^**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Asuka pulled out of Lili's embrace and blushed. Asuka was glad to be able to see Lili again, but there was a part of her that wanted Lili to disappear. She saw Jin and Xiaoyu in the distance, splashing each other and laughing. _Good… they can't see us.._ Asuka thought to herself, smiling. She saw Lili staring off into the distance of the beach out the corner of her eye. _Damn, she's so damn beautiful…_ Asuka thought to herself, mouth parted. Asuka gasped then groaned, catching the blonde's attention. Lili turned to Asuka.

"Everything alright, Asuka?" Lili asked.

Asuka nodded. "Everything's fine."

There were a few minutes of silence between the two teen girls.

"Hey Lili?" Asuka called out.

Lili smiled. "Yes?"

"What made you come back to visit?" Asuka asked, looking down at the sand.

Lili giggled and pushed strands of blonde hair away from her face. "I was bored at home, and I asked father if I could travel for the break. He was hesitant, but he agreed to let me go away. My only choice was to come back here, and that was for two reasons."

Asuka's head snapped up, eyes full of curiosity. "And they are?"

Lili sighed. "Education and shopping."

Asuka's heart dropped. Lili wasn't here to see her? But It seemed that she was looking for her, why wouldn't she be here to see Asuka? Asuka frowned, shaking her head in disbelief.

"Didn't you just tell me you couldn't shake the memory of our kiss? Was that a lie?" Asuka asked Lili.

Lili started to laugh. She fell onto her back in tears.

Asuka gave Lili a weird glance.

Lili stopped laughing and wiped her eyes. She smiled at Asuka. "Oh Asuka Kazama, you sure do make me laugh."

Asuka scowled. "Stop being stupid! Answer my question!"

Lili giggled and smirked. "Why does it matter? Oh! Maybe you've realized the feeling of love is mutual?"

Asuka blushed and looked away from Lili. "No! That's not it- I-"

Lili put her finger on Asuka's lips. "No need to answer that sweetheart, I know what you're going to say."

Asuka felt her cheeks getting hot. "DAMN YOU ROCHEFORT!"

Lili giggled again and replaced her finger with her lips. Asuka's eyes widened when she felt Lili's lips on hers for the second time. It felt like the first time they met all over again. But this time, Lili's lips tasted like watermelons instead of strawberries. Asuka wrapped her arms around Lili's body, gently caressing her thighs. Lili deepened the kiss and pushed Asuka down onto the towel. The two enjoyed the sun beating down on them, but they enjoyed each other's company more. Lili stroked Asuka's heated cheeks and forced Asuka's lips open with hers. Panting, Lili found her tongue fighting with Asuka's, seeing who give up first. Lili felt Asuka tense up underneath her. Lili broke the kiss.

"What is it?" Lili whispered, frowning in concern.

"They're coming back." Asuka whispered back.

Lili looked to her right and seen Jin and Xiaoyu walking back, hand in hand. Lili then looked back at Asuka. Asuka looked nervous, almost scared. Lili quickly climbed off Asuka and sat down beside her. Jin and Xiaoyu approached Lili and Asuka and waved.

"Well hey there Lili!" Xiaoyu greeted.

"Hey." Jin said.

Lili smiled warmly at Xiaoyu. "Hello Xiaoyu." she scowled at Jin. "Jin."

"What are you doing here?" Jin asked flatly.

Lili scoffed and looked away from Jin. "I wanted to travel for the break, and I thought I'd visit Asuka."

Xiaoyu looked back and forth at Jin and Lili. "Do you two hate each other?"

Lili shrugged. "I dislike him. Hate is a strong word."

Jin laughed harshly. "That's because I kicked your ass in that church."

Lili gasped. "You nearly killed me! You turned into that _devil _thing, shot a beam from your forehead that collapsed the building!"

"Please, let's not start fighting!" Asuka groaned.

Lili smiled apologetically at Asuka. "Sorry."

Xiaoyu looked at Jin then at Asuka. "Jin and I were thinking about going on a date. You don't mind, do you Asuka?"

Jin narrowed his eyes at Xiaoyu. "I said I didn't want to go-"

Xiaoyu laughed and covered Jin's mouth. "Oh Jinny, always joking around! That's why you ask me to be your girlfriend!"

Jin pushed Xiaoyu's hand off his mouth and sighed. "No, _you _asked me."

"OKAY! Are you guys going on a date or not?" Asuka asked, irritated.

"Yes!" Xiaoyu chimed.

Jin groaned.

Lili looked at Asuka and grinned. Asuka gave her another weird glance, but Lili ignored it. "Asuka and I can hang out, and you two can go on your date."

Asuka glared at Lili. _What the hell does she think she's doing? We're lucky we aren't being grilled with questions right now!_

Jin sighed. "I guess we could. Let's go Xiaoyu."

Xiaoyu squealed with excitement and walked away with Jin, who was annoyed with his over excited girlfriend.

Asuka watched the couple disappear into the Chevrolet and take off. Asuka felt Lili's smooth arms wrap around her waist and sighed loudly. "They didn't see us."

Lili was confused. "What if they _did_ see us?"

Asuka turned her head to look into Lili's eyes. They were full of question and curiosity.

"We would have been grilled with questions, and I'm pretty sure Jin wouldn't like us together." Asuka answered Lili.

Lili removed her arms from Asuka's waist and crawled in front of her. "As long as you're happy, what they think doesn't matter."

Asuka blushed. Lili was right. As long as she was happy with Lili, it didn't matter what anyone else would say. She was wishing she didn't agree with the 16 year old beauty, but she couldn't help to accept the advice she was getting.

"T-That's true…" Asuka whispered, digging her foot into the sand. The deeper she dug, the cooler the sand felt.

Lili giggled and nuzzled her nose against Asuka's. "I know it is. If it wasn't, I wouldn't have told you, would I?"

Asuka's heart pounded against her chest. "Um, I-"

Lili kissed Asuka. "Calm down. I don't need you passing out on me sweetheart."

Asuka's face turned 5 shades of red. She wanted to scream. Scream with ecstasy. Scream with anger. Scream with general.

Lili stood up and looked around them. "Well, they took the basket and buckets with them. Come, let's go for a swim."

. . . . . . . .

"Lili!" Asuka called out.

Lili stopped walking. The blue water was up to her waist.

"Yes?" Lili answered, running her fingers through her blonde hair.

Asuka hesitated to walk any further. The water was up to her knees, but she was extremely cold. She felt chills go down her spine, but she wanted to bear it. "I don't wanna go out that far…"

Lili laughed. "It'll get nicer when you come by me."

Asuka shook her head and started to walk slowly out the water.

Lili smiled. "If you walk out the water, you're going to regret it."

Asuka ignored Lili and kept walking. She almost made it to the shore.

Lili waited until Asuka was out of the water before swimming after her. Asuka heard splashing behind her and groaned. _Damn Lili…_ she thought to herself. Soon enough, she was being lifted by Lili. Asuka squealed and looked down at Lili. Lili giggled and ran back into the water with Asuka in her arms. Lili then dropped Asuka in the water and started to laugh. Asuka's head popped back up. She was angry. She pushed Lili down into the water, watching Lili's expression turn to shock. Asuka giggled. Lili's arms reached up out the water and pulled Asuka under. Asuka held her breath and looked around. The water was clear, and she took notice that Lili was holding onto her. Lili pulled Asuka closer to her and kissed her. Asuka didn't hesitate to take control. She twirled her tongue with Lili's, enjoying the moment. The two continued to kiss until Lili playfully yanked Asuka's hair, causing Asuka to bite down on Lili's tongue. Lili's eyes widened. She quickly swam to the surface with Asuka in her arms and screamed as loud as she could. Several people glared at the teenage girls, wondering what the problem was. Lili put Asuka down on the sand and plopped down beside her. She was embarrassed.

"I'm sorry for yanking your hair, Asuka." Lili told her.

Asuka shrugged. "No worries. I'm just worried about your tongue."

Lili smirked. "Why?"

Asuka looked away from Lili. "Nothing! It's nothing!"

Lili giggled and pushed light brown strands of hair out of Asuka's eyes. "You like it when I kiss you."

Asuka chewed her lip. "Shut up."

Lili smiled. "A yes or no answer would be nice."

Asuka rolled her eyes. "How about maybe?"

Lili felt her heart skip a beat. She smiled warmly. "Maybe is just right for me."

Asuka nodded. She realized what she said and blushed. "Fuck. I really need to watch what I say…"

Lili laughed and stood. "Let's get changed. I see you have an extra set of clothes to change into."

"Yeah…? What about it?" Asuka asked, standing as well.

"I have some clothes to change into as well. Maybe after we can go and get some ice cream." Lili suggested.

Asuka took Lili's hand and led her to a set of changing rooms. "Let's go get ready then."

Lili blushed.

**3 minutes later…**

One of the changing room doors flew open.

"I'm ready!" Lili announced, walking out the change room. She was wearing a white skirt, a white tank top and black knee high socks. She then looked at the change room next to her and waited for Asuka to emerge from it. Asuka came out of the second change room, wearing jeans and a tight black tank top. She looked at Lili and waved.

"Ready to go?" Asuka asked.

Lili nodded and took Asuka's hand. "You look pretty Asuka."

Asuka blushed and looked at Lili. "T-Thanks. S-So do you."

Lili giggled. "No, you look better."

Asuka shook her head. "How could I possibly look better? You look like a goddess."

Lili blushed and kissed Asuka's cheek. "I guess this feeling is mutual."

Asuka shrugged. "As long as Xiaoyu and Jin find out, I'm okay with it- wait! I don't think so!"

Lili laughed. "I love how you're still unsure about us."

Asuka sighed. "The problem is… I think I'm falling for you. You're just so damn beautiful. Your hair, your eyes, your body, that beautiful face…and just you. But I don't know how or if I want to express it. It's really hard."

Lili squeezed Asuka's hand. "You're adorable, do you know that? It amazes me to be around you."

Asuka giggled and blushed. "I can't be that adorable…"

"Yes, you are." Lili said, stroking Asuka's cheek. "Wanna race? Last one there has to…hmm.. I'll think of something." Lili smiled slyly.

Asuka was confused, she wasn't paying attention to what Lili was saying. "Wait, what?"

Lili giggled and took off. Asuka's eyes widened. "HEY! Wait up!"

. . . . . .

"Damn you Rochefort…"

Asuka stopped in front of the ice cream parlour, out of breath. She didn't hear a word Lili said about racing, she was too busying paying attention to the advice Lili gave her earlier. _She's right… if I'm falling for her, I should embrace it, not run away from the feeling. But why am I still denying it? Maybe… Argh! I don't know why! She already knows I'm falling for her!_

"Asuka~! Are you coming in or what?" Lili asked, standing in the doorway of the ice cream parlour.

Asuka narrowed her eyes at Lili. "Yeah. Thanks for running away."

Lili giggled. "I asked you if you wanted to race silly!"

Asuka walked up to the door and walked passed Lili. "I didn't hear you, I was-" Asuka blushed. "Never mind."

"I won, so you have to do what I say." Lili told Asuka.

Asuka glanced at Lili. "Fine. What do you want me to do?"

"Hold me." Lili whispered.

Asuka blushed. Lili's voice made her heart skip a beat, like no one ever did before. Asuka looked in Lili's eyes and smiled.

"After we get our ice cream, okay?" Asuka told Lili. Lili nodded.

Asuka and Lili walked up to the counter and started looking at all the flavours of ice cream. A employee went behind the counter and smiled at the teen girls. They smiled back.

"What can I get you?" the employee asked.

Asuka motioned Lili to go first. Lili smiled and turned to the employee. "Vanilla please."

"In a cone or cup?" the employee asked.

"Cone please." Lili smiled sweetly.

The employee got busy on Lili's order. Two minutes after, the employee handed Lili her ice cream cone. "Here you are."

Lili took the cone from the employee's hand and giggled. "Thank you."

The employee looked at Asuka. "And for you?"

Asuka smiled. "Red bean please. In a cone as well."

Lili gave Asuka a look of curiosity. "Red bean?"

Asuka nodded. The employee handed Asuka her ice cream cone and smiled. "Here you are."

"Thank you." Asuka told the employee. Asuka then paid the employee, who told Lili and Asuka to enjoy their ice cream cones. Lili took Asuka's free hand and walked over to a seat by the window. They sat down. Lili looked at Asuka.

"What does that taste like?" Lili asked, looking at Asuka's ice cream cone.

Asuka stopped licking her ice cream cone and pulled Lili's chair closer to her. She reached the cone out in front of Lili's mouth. "Try it."

Lili hesitated. She licked the cone and started smiling. "It's good."

Asuka laughed quietly. "I know. Have some more."

Asuka pushed the ice cream cone into Lili's mouth and waited for Lili to take some from it. She pulled the cone from Lili's mouth. Lili tried to lick her mouth clean. "Is it on my lips?"

"Yeah, I'll get it." Asuka leaned in and kissed Lili.

Lili blushed and broke the kiss. "I-Is it gone now?"

Asuka smiled. "Yeah, it's gone."

The two sat in silence for a few minutes, enjoying their ice cream. Asuka put an arm around Lili and pulled her into and embrace.

Lili blushed and looked down. "A-Asuka!"

"Shh. You asked me to hold you remember? So now I'm holding you." Asuka explained to the confused blonde.

Lili smiled and cuddled up against Asuka. "Thank you."

Asuka ran her fingers through Lili's hair. "No problem."

Lili looked up at Asuka. "Hey Asuka~?"

"Yeah?" Asuka answered Lili.

"I'm sleeping over~" Lili said in a sing song voice.

Asuka's eyes widened. "W-What?"

Lili giggled.

"You didn't even ask me!" Asuka exclaimed.

"It doesn't matter, 'Suki. I missed you." Lili said.

Asuka blushed and looked away. "Fine. Just don't touch my boobs."

**F/N: That's the end of chapter two~! I'm glad I'm writing this! Please R&R!**


End file.
